Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is mounted on a process cartridge or an electrophotographic apparatus. For the purpose of an enhancement in the quality of an image to be obtained by an electrophotographic image recording method, a method involving providing, in an electrophotographic photosensitive member, an undercoat layer containing a polymerized product of a composition including an electron transporting material and a cross-linking agent is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-029480). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-029480 describes the following: such a configuration can allow the occurrence of a positive ghost to be suppressed. Herein, the positive ghost is a phenomenon where only a region of an image output irradiated with light in pre-rotation of an electrophotographic photosensitive member has a high density, and is one technical problem of deterioration in the quality of an image to be obtained.